ZF: Rule Britania
by kalthurin
Summary: The British Government created the BZTF run by Derek Baker former US marine they guard the U.K from the infestation ravaging the U.S but how long can they Hold off against the rising threat of Eliza's horde, will they survive or Fall like every one else.
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Fallout: Rule Britannia

Derek Baker, U.S MARINE AND S.F Operator, Gunny Baker to his squad mates and military associates, to a select few who were closer than most Master Guns; sat staring out the window of the British Airways long haul flight as it soared over the Atlantic toward the British isles.

He rested his Chin on his hand as he sat and stared out the porthole sized window, he hadn't slept the entire flight as he watched the Irish coast disappear under the planes wing.

Handing in his notice to his commanding officer at Pendelton had been a heart wrenching ordeal, but something he knew he had to do, in his life he had let to much slip away because of his Career, as he sat there staring he smiled the thoughts of her running through his head, overriding everything else.

Landing at Gatwick he made his way through security, to the luggage claim and found himself standing on the forecourt waiting to be picked up, before he really registered fully what he was doing.

Flipping open his outdated mobile he tried to call her but all he got was a monotone beep and nothing more, cursing himself he he walked to the payphones outside of the terminal building and dropped in three of his remaining nine hundred pounds he had changed up inside the terminal, and punched I her number from memory, he listened as the phone rang and rang a deep foreboding welled up inside him, only to be viciously stomped and crushed back down to where it belonged.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he heard her pick up.

"Hello, this is Janet Williams whose this', he sat there silent for a few seconds his mind whirling, "Uh, hi Janet it's uh me, Derek"

His Smile grew into a grin as he imagined her lying in bed the phone pressed to her ear.

Janet' eyes widened in surprise, "Derek hi, how are you, what made you decide to call and beside what time is it, its got to be at least three A.M there"

Derek glanced at his watch, "No its a little after nine am babe, I'm good, tired but good"

Janet's eyes Narrowed in suspicion, "where are you Derek"

"Gatwick" he said simply, suppressing the smile as he spoke, he dragged the phone away from his head as a wave of Girlish squeals and exclamations assaulted his ear.

"give me two hours and I'll be there, don't move,no wait go to the Irish Pub on the far side of the passenger waiting area and wait for me there"

in another burst of squealing and giggles of happiness she hung up leaving a confused but Grinning Derek stood there with the now dead phone receiver in his hand.

Latching the receiver back on the cradle he picked up his old Drum bag and walked back into the terminal building towards the pub.

Janet pulled up outside the terminal, hopped out of her Ford K_A _and practically floated through the terminal to where Derek waited, she walked into the bar area and as quietly as she could made her way up behind him.

Just as her arms came level to his neck he spun on the stool and dragged her into his arms, as he pulled her into a overtly passionate kiss, Janet all but forced her way out of his grasp a shy grin on her face, "what happened Marine miss me, I thought big tough Marines like you didn't miss any one, Except the target any way"

Derek grinned at her clasping her round the hips and pulling her close to him again, "Your a cheeky bitch ya know that Janet, one of the things I like about you, any ways I ain't a Marine no more" a glimmer of sadness echoed behind his eyes as he said that, "only way they would let me over here, it was you or the Corps guess which I chose"

Janet shook her head, "Idiot, all you had to do was ask and I would have transferred to you, why did you give up all that for me"

Derek's face split into a childish grin as he stared down at the woman resting against his chest, "why else, I am a hopeless romantic, and well I..."

he trailed off, not knowing whether or not to go through with what he was about to say.

Janet looked up at him curiously, "what" she questioned as she ran her hand down his cheek and across his chin, latching hold of it bringing his face to the same level as hers, "what is it"

"I well, I guess I"

he never got a chance to finish his sentence as the whole airport erupted into terror filled screams of pain.

As Derek stared down at her Janet was Ripped from his grasp and he was barrelled over sideways, a slathering blood drenched maw snapping at his face, driving his fist up into its wind pipe Derek was awarded a satisfying crunch as the cartilage collapsed under the impact, but this did little to stop the thing above him as it tried to chew off his face.

Snapping both hands up, Derek grasped either side of its head and with a vicious twist snapped its neck and threw the body aside, as he clambered to his feet he looked down at the corpse on the floor, piece's of flesh were torn away hanging in limp flapping lumps from its body, moving up he attempted to ascertain an id of the person only to snatch his hand away as the mouth opened with a gnashing of blood stained teeth, as it tried to bite through his outstretched hand.

"What the fuck", all thoughts of curiosity were driven from his mind as he heard her wailing screams of anguish, leaping to his feet Derek threw himself bodily through the air slamming into the thing pinning Janet to the floor.

Landing in a tangle of limbs, grabbing the thing by the head he twisted and yanked almost ripping the things head off in his haste to get back to the woman he loved.

Derek stumbled towards Janet unmoving form, fear and terror coursed through him in equal measure as he dropped to his knees and lifted her into his arms, "Janet, baby your ok, your going to be ok, dammit girl what the fucks going on; please be ok you got to" he smoothed out her tangled hair and brushed the stray locks from her face as he cradled her against him.

He sat there for several minuets rocking back and forth holding her in his arms, when she finally stirred, joy coursed through his body as she moved, her head lifted as she raised her hand and grasped the back of his neck, "God am I glad your ok" was all he managed to choke out before her lips made contact with his neck and her teeth clamped down, tearing her head away Derek watched in numb shock as he saw her chew and swallow, his blood running down her chin, "Why Janet, why" was all he had time to think before he finally faded to nothing.

* * *

><p>Derek jerked awake gasping for air, the sheets around him soaked in sweat, dragging his hands over his face he tried to force the images in his head away, as tears of terror rolled down his face, Janet sat up disturbed by the sudden movement of her husband, "Derek, darling what's wrong, was it the nightmares again", he mutely nodded to her as he felt her soft warming arms slide round his waist as she leant against him shushing him softly.<p>

"Baby it's only a dream, nothing is going to happen to us, you and your boy's make sure of that, you know better than any one its not going to happen"

Derek leant back against her gently "I know, I know but I cant help thinking something is going to happen and soon, look what happened to the states after I left, It's a freaking war zone over there, I just hope and pray Mike and the rest of those crazy bastard Talbots are ok, I have tried to get in touch with them, get them to come here where its safe but nothing, Crazy bastard is probably off fighting the whole thing single handed"

Derek glanced back at her and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how I met him", Janet nodded in affirmation of his question, "yes baby you did" she looked at him warmly, in the way only a wife can, lovingly telling him to shut up and go back to sleep.

she rolled away from his sliding the sheets back over her as Derek lay back down, "Ok" sighing he tried to drift back off to sleep once more, "Night darling" he said as waves of tiredness crashed down on him once more, snaking his hand across the bed he intertwined his fingers through Janet's, as he finally sank into a deep dreamless sleep.

They woke at roughly the same time, Janet walked through to the kitchen her Silk robe tied at her waist, leaving very little to the imagination, She watched the coffee brew as Derek busied himself in the shower.

Derek strolled into the kitchen drying his head as she began to pour the coffee, taking the cup she held out he sat down, and unfolded the Daily Telegraph that she put infront of him, "you on shift tonight"he asked as she sat down opposite him, Janet nodded in reply as she buttered a slice of toast, "yeah don't know when I finish, could be a long one, what about you"

He looked up at her, and grinned, "got a bus load of new meat coming in, so should be fun ill be gone for a while training the poor fuckers"

she sighed at that, he enjoyed his job and that was good but some time's she thought that he loved the work more than her, she munched on the toast as they slipped into a comfortable silence, Breaking the silence she asked "Babe how did you get into the unit any ways"

Derek folded the paper with a sigh, "well honestly I don't know the option just came up one day and the C.O Put me through it simple as really, I mean its not like he's going to have many former U.S Marines in there is he, its only me and I think one or two others"

She shrugged in reply "I guess not" Janet stood and walked past him kissing his forehead as she went, "Love you to huni" was all he said as she moved off into their bedroom, with a deep drawn out sigh he stood and made his way into the only room in their house that was solely his to get prepared.

* * *

><p>Standing infront of the Eighteen perspective recruits, they stood there, plain clothed and relaxed none showed a trace of trepidation, he laughed, "OK you sorry mother fuckers, who of you thinks you have what it takes to join this unit"<p>

He was answered by a collective call from all Eighteen men "WE DO STAFF SERGEANT"

"WELL I JUST DONT SEE IT, ALL I SEE IF A BUNCH OF PISS ASS NANCY BOYS WHO THINK THEY CAN PLAY SOLDIER, MY JOB IS TO DECIDE WHICH OF YOU LITTLE SHITS GET TO GO THROUGH AND PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS"

Derek glanced down at the clip board he had in his hand, "right ok" he mumbled to himself as he glanced back up at the men who stood to attention in their ranks of nine, "I want, Clarkson, Sheperd, Woodwrow, Williams, Brooks and Kerr, You six here now"

As the men filed out he screamed at them "FUCKING MOVE IT, I HAVE NOT GOT ALL DAY TO FUCK ABOUT WITH TWATS LIKE YOU"

"Right you six go with Corporal Belinson and get fitted out for the drop test, I want to see how well,you Para boys think you can fly"

The six men were lead away to the hanger's on the far side of the square, as Derek Turned back to face the remaining Sixteen, he grinned viciously at them, causing more than one to gulp slightly, "you lot are mine, I want two teams of six, we are going to run a simple test, the first six are with me, the second six are to go with Sergeant Tufo here, then once you are all ready we shall reconvene back here and then the fun begins" the two ranks filled off in opposite directions as they moved off following their respective commanders.

Baker lead the men to a Q.M stores who issued out the kit they needed for what was to come, one of the recruits Sharp recognised it immediately and groaned, "What's the matter Sharp I thought you SAS boys were supposed to be tough bastards"

"Not that staff, I just know what this kit does to ya, your a mean fuck ya know that", the Scotsman replied, Baker laughed, "well I suppose that whys I am on this side and your not, now shut ya yap and get prepared" the SAS trooper walked off to get himself ready,Leaving a grinning Baker in his wake.

"Ok LADIES ON THE DOUBLE MOVE IT" the six men followed Baker as he sprinted away towards the drill square, Sharps eyes widened in surprise "FUCK HE'S FAST"

Sharp and the other five men Sprinted flat out to catch up with him as they neared the drill square they heard Baker begin to laugh, standing there fully kitted out was the remaining six recruits and Sergeant Tufo, he grinned at Baker as the others formed up, "Ok boys and girls, we are going to enter what is known as the Dead box, during the initial formation of the BZTF ,the brass deemed it necessary to take in and study several Zed's, now the two buildings behind you house them.

Remember although they have had their teeth removed and fingers bound up in kevlar coated webbing remember they are very real and the threat is also, your kit is decked out with a series of sensors that register a certain type of contact, if the Zed touches you the suite registers it and shocks you accordingly, you will be issued with a pepper balls gun that contains a highly concentrated cerebral paralyser, and knocks a zombie out cold.

Now I will not tell you the where about's or number of the enemy; they are left to roam the buildings freely, so all that remains for me to say is GET IN THERE AND KICK SOME ASS."

* * *

><p>The men filed into the building one at a time, moving to where another soldier distributed the weapons and ammunition, as they moved on another Instructor rattled off a set of instructions, "Form into teams of two and move through you designated zone, remember, limb and body shots are ineffective; only head shots will put down the infected.<p>

Move quickly and quietly towards you objective markers, fail to reach your markers by the time allotted and your team will be considered eliminated and washed from the programme, are we clear?"

Outside Baker and Tufo stood side by side, Tufo turned and looked at Baker eyebrow raised "so with this lot what do you reckon" Baker shrugged "I think fools money would be placed on the S.A.S and S.B.S boy's washing out, the PARAS" he simply shrugged "Hedge the field with them, only odd birds in the mix are the Princess of Wales Royal Regiment and the Irish Guards guys who could go either way, I think the Commandos though, I would put them in the same boat as the SAS and SBS fellas" turning to Tufo he grinned "what about you, what do you think", Tufo shrugged non committally "I think I need a beer, you coming", Baker looked at his Watch, "Fuck it come on then"

they walked off towards the Sergeants mess, Amicably chatting between themselves.

* * *

><p>Hamilton and Jones, both corporals in the Princess of Wales Royal Regiment, quickly coasted through the corridor ahead oh them, dust and grime lay thick everywhere, the floor was slick with stagnant water and slime from the dilapidated state of the building, although none of the recruits knew the building was left this way intentionally, the building itself was as solid as the day it was built; both men moved as quietly as they could ears pricked for the slightest sound, A shambling walker shuffled into view, both men slid to a stop their trainer covered feet slid almost tripping them up, aquaplaning across the slime covered concrete.<p>

Both guns spat out a rapid bursts of the small pellets near simultaneously, the shuffling corpse jerked wit the impact, their shots thrown off by the slick, frictionless floor.

The pellets impacted into its shoulders and throat, and succeeded in doing no more than pissing the creature off; both me scrambled to their feet as the creature with a wailing screech charged at the pair.

Hamilton was first to his feet, shaking his head side to side trying to clear the fuzz from where his head had hit the floor as he fell.

Looking up all he saw was the torn bloodied shirt of the Walker as it bodily slammed into him, hitting the floor he began to convulse as the suite delivered shock after to shock into his prostrate form, the bound fists of the Walker slamming into his torso as it tried in vain to rip him limb from limb.

Leaping to his feet Jones fired off three rapid bursts into the Zeds head from point blank range watching the pellets punch through its weakened necrotic skull, the exit wound blossomed like a macabre rose bathing Hamilton in a putrid paste of brain matter and skull fragments.

Wiping his hand over the ballistics mask he wore he stared up at the grinning face of his squad mate.

Holding his hand out Jones helped Hamilton to his feet and glanced at his watch, "Fuck, we better move, three minuets till rendezvous"

Hamilton nodded and with Jones at his side they both sprinted in the direction of their RV point.

* * *

><p>Mariani and Fisher Ghosted through their zone with Surgical precision, the two Irish Guards men didn't bat an eyelid as three Walkers came shambling out of a door way ahead of them, Guns pressed tightly into their shoulders they spat six times and they watched as all three Zombies fell to the floor immobilised.<p>

"Is it just me or is this a little boring, these things are far to easy to take down"

Glancing to his left he saw Fisher grin as they made their way round the corner.

In the control centre two of the other training officers stood and watched the men progress on the hidden cameras that covered the entire training arena the men were currently running through like lab Rats.

"They're getting bored huh, well release subjects twenty three, eighteen, ninety two and one hundred six into their Zone see how they do with them"

A technician nodded as he programmed the parameters into the computer terminal infront of him.

* * *

><p>Corporals Riley and Baxter moved silent as wraiths Dropping anything that came into their path, turning to their right, a small beep was heard and two impact proof Plexi-glass doors slid into place blocking their entrance and Exit, panic suddenly began to rise in both commandos, guns pressed tighter to their shoulders they spun in all directions covering all possible firing angles their minds could conjure up.<p>

"Congratulations Gentlemen, rest easy you are in no danger here, you both successfully reached your Rendezvous point well ahead of schedule, very well done"

Both men Visibly relaxed as the voice issued from hidden speakers in the walls, "set your weapons down in the box that is appearing to your left and exit through the door on your right, again well done men, welcome to stage two" dropping their weapons into the box that appeared the two commandos made their way out into the evening sun.

* * *

><p>Sharp and Hooper, wandered down the corridor weapons held lazily in their arms as they chatted to one another, "So Splinter hows the missus" Sharps eye brow wrose as he looked at his friend "Dude how many times have I asked you don't call me that, I used it once a chat up line and you hound me with it ever since, Fuck my life your annoying" Hooper laughed as he watched his Friend bristle at the name, "oh you know, its a quirk of mine, annoying people, and I think if I heard that right there should be three Zeds round the corner here, you want em", Richard 'Splinter' Sharp Shrugged "Orite then, I was getting a little restless" Sharp jogged ahead Gun pressed loosely to his shoulder, sixty seconds later Hooper walked round the corner to see Sharp stood amongst three Unconscious Zombies, "come on then ya lazy git took ya long enough to get here, I reckon we got another three hundred meters then we hit the RV, Fancy a run?"<p>

Hooper Shrugged "guess so, not much else to do could use a bit of Exercise", both SAS troopers took off at a dead sprint towards their RV point under the watch full eye of the two Instructors.

A Technician, a Lance corporal by the name of Hendrix looked up from his console, "sir shall I Release any more into Sharp and Hoopers Target area ?"

"negative Lance Corporal, No point they would just drop them as easily as the rest, we have hit gold so far, with these men, except for the slip up with the two PWRR Boys all have passed with flying colours, let them pass unhindered they have earned it and Lance corporal"

The young military technician looked up expectantly.

"Don't call me sir I work for a living"

* * *

><p>The remaining two teams of Special forces troopers cleaned their Zones with the Accuracy of a master Surgeon, making their Rendezvous points a full three minuets ahead of Schedule, Roberts and Clarkenwell, strolled out of the Building with Clarkenwell grinning from ear to ear, stopping next to Hooper and Sharp the two soldiers glanced at the new comers "what the hell got you so happy" Hooper Quizzed the still grinning Clarkenwell.<p>

Throwing a thumb over his shoulder he pointed at Davies, "Daft Git fell through the wall at the end of Corridor D, straight into the arms of a Zed, dumb shit screamed like a girl, Arms going all directions bawling like a newborn, ahhhh get it off me get it off" Clarkenwell chuckled as he re-enacted Davies panicked thrashings.

Davies shoved his mate between the shoulders sending him sprawling on to his face, "yeah yeah, conveniently forgot to tell them, your the one who shoved me through it, ya Prick", Clarkenwell picked himself up and laughed, rejoining the group, Hooper turned to see Collins and Roberts exit the building two minuets later, "oi oi here come the puddle Pirates, how did our two Soggy Bollocks Squad brothers do then"

Collins flipped them off Gaining Raucous laughter in response, "Not bad, bit bored towards the end though, how did you lot do" Roberts quizzed the four SAS men, "bout the same really, although Davies here took a side trip" Roberts cocked an eyebrow at the statement, "Through a wall" both SBS men Cracked a grin ambling over to stand with the rest of group.

Hamilton and Jones wandered over to the others as they milled around outside on the drill square, sniffing Fisher suddenly cried out, as he drew closer to Hamilton drawing curious glances from the rest, "fuck me what is that smell" Hamilton blushed a slightly pinkish hue as he looked down at himself, "ugh that would be me, Zombie kinda went pop when Jones slotted it, must have been a bit over ripe, Sorry"

* * *

><p>"Don't apologise Hamilton, sign of weakness, at least that what I was told by my Drill instructor back at Pendelton"<p>

The twelve men looked up to see Staff Sergeant Baker and Sergeant Tufo walking towards them, Pint glasses held in Their hands, "I think and Correct me if I am Wrong Mister Tufo that all these men have done Extremely well, if not a bit too relaxed in some cases" Baker looked pointedly in the direction of The Special Ops soldiers, then grinned.

"well" he smiled as he clapped his hands together "on to Phase Two, You will all be Dropped by Chopper into a small Village not far from here with nothing more that a set of Fatigues, boots a Knife of your choice, 100 Rounds of Ammunition, in 13 round magazines and a Browning Automatic.

Your task is to Survive three full days in the Town, there are a total of 150 Walkers spread throughout the town, again they are tooth less but unlike the previous exercise their hands are not bound hence the live ammunition, how you play this is up to you; you will be inoculated when you receive your kit for any and all diseases, but remember we cannot Vaccinate against the infection from the Zeds themselves, so please be careful wont you I can do without the paper work"

the men all laughed as Baker stopped for effect, he watched as Sharp raised a hand to catch his attention, "Staff what about water, food and all that I know ye wont starve to death in three days but we need at least the basic Ration allotment to stay battle worthy, that's S.O.P for rapid drop ops" Baker nodded, "I fully agree don't get me wrong, but this is designed to test you in a full fight or flight Survival situation using only what you Theoretically could scrounge up from say police stations abandoned Barracks etcetera, all food and water is to be secured on site, this is not a fully fledged military deployment simulation" Sharp shrugged, in response "ok then, just thought id ask".

"so whose in" He glanced around at the men gathered together, no one said a word as he looked over the faces of the men infront of him, then as one they stepped forward, "whoa Hamilton not to close mate, Jeez that stinks" again they all laughed, "Right, go and get the gear from the Q.M, Hamilton showers are that way, head there first and incinerate the clothes when your done, we'll furnish new Civies for you" they all headed off in the direction's Baker indicated.

As the group walked away Baker turned to Tufo again, "whose going in on watcher with this lot?" Tufo pulled a fifty pence piece from his pocket, "Heads or Tails" he asked as he flipped the coin into the air then caught it slapping it down on the back of his left hand. "Heads" Baker said as he watched Tufo pull his hand away.

"Sorry Mate, your turn" Baker cursed as he stared at the coin tails side up."see you in three days" Baker grumbled at Tufos Grinning face as he walked off after the slowly disappearing trainees.

* * *

><p>Woodrow and the other Five Paras stood in the bay of the C130J "Super" Hercules as it sailed over the rolling English Country side on its way to their drop site.<p>

The load master stood in the bay watching the twin lights above his head intently waiting for them to go from red to green as the soldiers slowly walked to their designated spots, their jump suites putting pressure on their bodies as they moved.

Standing there they checked their helmets were securely fitted, before helping the man infront of them Check their kit over.

Woodrow looked up as the Load master rotated his hand through the air in a circular motion, nodding they all made ready as he opened the rear cargo bay.

The air was rapidly sucked out the bay as the pressures equalized, sucking on the compressed oxygen spilling into their masks, they all spilled out of the back of the aircraft into the wide blue yonder that awaited them.

The Automatic Activation Device on their parachutes slowly ticked down as they made their way rapidly towards the up rushing ground.


	2. Chapter 2

** Three Days in Hell.**

Ropes spooled from the helicopters slapping down on the the concrete pavement below, the men fanned out, scrambling to the nearest concealed position.

Raising his hand index and middle finger pointed Sharp motioned to Davies and Clarkenwell sending them into a small post office on the corner of the street, then stood signalling to Hooper as he did, both men scurried in a low crouch to the adjacent corner and hunkered down inside the buildings doorway as the watched their fellow team mates clear the ground floor of the post office.

Davies leant out the door, and signalled the others to move in as they had secured the ground floor.

* * *

><p>Sharp looked around him, taking stock of the men he had available, 'Right want to sort one thing out here, and that's who is in charge for the three days we are out here, what ranks we got amongst us, if you are a corporal raise your hand, I know this is a kiddies way of doing things but its quickest'<p>

'Right, corporals raise your hand'

Sharp watched again as Riley, Baxter, Hamilton, Jones, Mariani, Roberts and Collins all raised their hands.

Sighing he knew where this was heading, "Ok lads your out sorry" the Seven men just shrugged secretly glad to be out of the running for leadership, none of them wanted the hassle.

Looking around him he stared into the faces of remaining three men, "We are all sergeants aren't we" he got a collective nod, confirming his guess, "Bollocks, right ok do this the simpler way, Any one got a problem taking orders off me" He already knew the answer he would get from Hooper.

Davies and Clarkenwell although SAS were from A troop so he had no idea of their attitude towards him.

All he saw were gestures confirming no one did, "Ok, that is that sorted, dunno why I didn't just ask in the first place"

Running his hand over his shaved head he breathed out through his nose.

He glanced at Fisher who through it all had stood silent, "Hey Fisher ain't it" the man nodded,'What rank are you' a questioning look passed over his face, "I am a lance jack" he said slightly embarrassed, at being the only Lance corporal in the unit.

"Davies, I want you Clarkenwell and the two commandos, Riley and Baxter ain't it?" both men nodded as he looked at them, 'Right, I want you four to sit tight here and keep watch, two behind the counter, one on the door and one in the window.

keep hidden but, well screw it you know what to do I ain't teaching you to suck eggs, just do it'

Looking round him he motioned to the remaining seven men.

"Rest of you on me, we are clearing the remainder of the building,"

* * *

><p>Belinson watched the six men spill out the planes rear hatch like coins out a jar, glancing at his wrist he watched the chronometer synchronised to the one the team leader wore tick down rapidly; He watched as the parachutes below him bloomed open like six spring roses, "Well, good luck lad's, your going to need it".<p>

The sit paratroopers were jerked to a stop as their parachutes opened, floating in the open air, they felt weightless, the only thing that broke the sensation was the heavy tugging from the harness attaching them to the parachutes.

The Men drifted downwards to their designated landing zone, glancing below them, they could just make out the beginnings of a small town, their co-ordinate's flashed up on the HUD built into their helmets, in unison all six men pulled on the right toggle and banked in a slow arc to their right heading for a large flat roofed building below them.

* * *

><p>Baker glanced up at the sky, he could just make out the six men slowly falling from above, "Well here come the cavalry" he muttered to himself as he bit down on a Cheese burger he had bought on his way to the hide.<p>

He silently watched as the six men landed one after the other on the roof, feet skimming the surface before they tucked into a roll, rising to their feet at a full stop and frantically dragging in their parachute.

Within three minuets the six men were formed up in two ranks infront of Baker.

Baker smiled nodding in appreciation, "Not bad, not bad at all, but its not what we want from you"

The six men looked stunned, Kerr's mouth opened and closed several times before he decided against speaking, Baker nodded to the man knowing it took a lot of willpower not to speak out, "What we want, from you six especially is a Rapid Reactionary Force one that can drop into a Hot Zone and rip the stomach out the fire before it has a chance to take hold.

Your drop's Perfect.

Your control Perfect.

Your landings, Got you killed."

The men once again looked shocked, this time Kerr lost all semblance of control, "What do you mean killed that was textbook stuff."

Baker smiled, "What I mean is Text book drop training is no good for a Zed controlled Hot zone, In the time it takes for you to land roll and draw in your chute, you head and neck would be half way down a Zed's gullet, the whole point of RRF team is to get boots on the ground quickly, in some if not all situations the team would be dropped right into Zed central; so what we want to see is a landing run, for you to hit the ground running ready to Drop the first Zed that's dumb enough to stick its head out, its why the rifles you carry The K.A.C PDW is set up on the rapid release Quick draw mechanism across your chest and not strapped to your gut, like they otherwise would be; Now I am going to let this slide for now."

The six men looked relieved.

"But trust me when I say your doing it all again, For now you job is to secure this location and accompany me, the rest of your team is below in the Village hunkered down, you will in approximately three hours, pass by their position and set up a staging point of your own, I will leave it to you to find out the detail from your team mates on the ground, and also all of you must leave your Rifles here only side arms and knife are to be taken, now get some grub you'll need it"

**Day 1**.

Davies leant against the window frame staring into the street, Zeds were crawling all over the place as he watched them stagger and shuffle aimlessly.

Shaking his head he turned away from the window.

Running his hand over his closely cropped hair he wondered just what the hell had caused them to come into being in the first place, rumours had it about that a virus had cause some dormant brain functions to activate in the infected people, which created such a violent shock to the nervous system that it temporarily killed them, but it still didn't explain how the hell they got up again after being DEAD.

Walking across the floor of the post office, he grabbed a canteen of water from the small store room they had, the gods had seen to it that the post office had a small workable kitchen and as luck would have it, running water.

Davies gulped down the cold liquid as he scanned the faces of the men infront of him.

The moaning had subsided for the time being but every one was on edge, the creatures beyond the walls were beginning to congregate in the surrounding proximity, occasionally bumping against the windows, although their luck such that it was seemed to be holding and as long as they kept quiet they were safe, Theoretically any way.

Making his way upstairs Davies checked the browning on his hip, methodically running through the minor checks as he continued up the stairs, he nudged the door with his shoulder scanning the room as he did before he realised he was still holding the pistol in a partially disassembled state, shaking his head he quickly slid the pistol back together and walked over to Sharp.

"Hey boss, what's the Verdict"

Sharp pushed away from the window he was stood at and sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't know to be honest, unless we find food out here we are going hungry for three days, I know we have done it before as well as the SBS boys but the others I don't know, with regards to the building the upper levels were clear, but the Attic was locked tight and I ain't alerting shuffle brigade out there to the fact we are in here"

Night fell quickly, and with it every ones morale, the moaning increased exponentially the more the light faded; until all that was heard was the incessant low guttural moan of the post dead residence.

**Day Two.**

Woodrow led the R.R.T unit across the roof tops, all six men moving as quietly as possible as the skimmed over the semi flat roofs of the small village high street, dropping to his knees Woodrow held up a closed fist the five members of his team dropping tot he floor simultaneously.

Crawling forwards rapidly on his stomach Sheperd, skimmed along the roof to where Woodrow was kneeling.

"What's up Kev"

Lowering himself to his stomach Woodrow looked Sheperd in the face, "We have thirty walkers in the alley below us and a twenty foot leap to the next roof, I can't make that sort of leap and I ain't about to risk wading through that lot down there"

By the time Woodrow had stopped speaking the rest of the team had made their way to him and were all running through the dilemma before them.

Brooks lay there mulling over options in his head, "There are cars below us yeah, they must have battery's that still have some juice left, why not see if we can bust open a window and set off an alarm to draw the Zeds out to the main street, drop down and sprint to the post office"

the others seemed to mull over the idea for a few minuets before Woodrow spoke again, "Yeah that's all well and good but the boys in the office don't know we are here, what happens when we get there and get stuck outside with are arse's in the wind"

Brooks simply shrugged, "Fucked if I know I never said it would be a good idea did I"

Williams slapped Brook's round the head a look sheer consternation pasted across the man's features "Dumb ass you never said it was any kind of idea, ya just started talking"

The Liverpudlian drawled out as Brooks rubbed the sore patch on his head.

The six men lay there in relative silence as Brook's idea was mulled over by all concerned, turning to Williams, Woodrow spoke.

"Williams you got your survival tin handy?"

The man nodded rolling on to his side he dug into the map pocket of his combat trousers fishing out the twelve ounce tobacco tin.

"All ways, never know when your going to need, as this proves"

Snatching the tin from the soldiers grasp Woodrow stripped off the taped seal and popped off the lid,

"What ever we only need the signal mirror in it"

lifting the lid clear of the tin he flipped it over exposing the polished side to the sunlight, it glinted slightly as he directed the polished piece of brass coated tin, reflecting the light he watched the windows of the post office intently as he continued to signal the building opposite.

* * *

><p>Sharp and Davies saw the rhythmic flashing coming from just above the roof line of the building opposite them, both men's minds whirling through the possibility's in a matter of seconds; turning to look at one another they said in perfect unison.<p>

"Paras"

snatching up a note pad from the table in the corner of the room, Davies began to scribble out what the coded flashes meant.

"Zeds, in ally. Cannot make jump. Going to set of car. Make break for door. Put kettle on"

shaking his head, Davies chuckled, "Cocky fuckers, boss expect another six for dinner, they're going to take a shot at one of the cars and set off the alarm, once the zeds have headed for it they are bugging out to the front door, I will tell Riley to stand by on the door, pass me the mirror I will signal back the ok"

Sharp let the other man take point on the rendezvous set up, he couldn't find a single fault with what he had planned, if the rolls had been reversed he would have done the same.

Woodrow watched intently as a reply was flashed across, jotting it down he smiled.

"Cocky son of a bitch, the git's only asked if we want sugar and to make sure to knock six times"

The rest of the team chuckled as a response was flashed across as Sheperd took careful aim at the window of a car up the street, the retort from his pistol cut the still morning in two like a knife through silk, watching the zeds intently he saw a few look up to the roof, sightless milky eyes locking on his as their glazed stair watched him intently.

Then as if lady luck was finally smiling the cars alarm began to wail, as if powered by some hive mind the horde of un-dead moved as one, lumbering along the road to the source of the noise.

"Ok lads time to go"

The empty ally way below beckoned the six men, Woodrow clinging to the lip of the roof rolled off the edge and dropped to the floor spinning his body away from the wall as he fell.

Feeling his feet touch the ground he folded at the knees, tumbling over his shoulder he rolled absorbing the shock, rolling to his feet he was up and running two seconds later.

Glancing back he saw all five of his fellow paratroopers doing the same, all five men were packed inside the post office doorway within thirty seconds of the alarm starting.

Smashing his fist into the door, he pounded on the oak slab six times, tense seconds past as the door didn't move he watched the writhing mass of un-dead with bated breath.

"come on, come on, open the fucking door"

a keen eye spotted several beginning to loose interest in the wailing hunk of scrap metal and begin a slow march towards the warm fleshy body's of the six paratroopers.

Raising his fist once more Woodrow pounded on the door just as it swung in wards.

Stumbling and tumbling over each other the six men piled through the door landing in a heap in the post offices small waiting area.

"So lads one sugar or two"

Woodrow kicked the door shut, with his foot and rose to his feet, turning he stuck his hand out, taking the hand Davies grinned.

"Kevin Woodrow, 1 Para, these are my boy's, Richard Kerr, Dominic Williams, Steven Shepherd, James Clarkson and Robert Brooks"

As Woodrow motioned from one to the other they each nodded in turn, "Nice to meet you all, but doesn't answer my question, one sugar or two"

Woodrow smirked, "Two please, dash of milk if you have it"

Grinning Davies, chuckled, "Fraid the milk was off, milkman should have been here this morning but I think traffic was a bit dodgy"

The men filtered off to other parts of the room as Davies lead Woodrow through to the small kitchen in the back.

The rest of the day passed in a monotony of boredom and restlessness, finding the key to the basement, Davies, Riley and two of the paratroopers cleared it and secured the only other entrance to the building a set of storage doors, that seemed to have been for delivery use.

Davies scanned the room, taking it in with precision.

"Think this was a pub at some point, smells like cheap larger down here, would explain the weird set up in the main room upstairs though, thought it look familiar"

grabbing a coal shovel from the corner of the basement he wedged it through the handles of the door like a bracing bar.

"Should hold, ok lads, who's up for some CQB training, I'm qualified as an instructor, get the others down here who ain't on stag and lets have a bit of fun."

The time passed quickly after that for the combined forces unit, as they met out their frustration on each other, before they knew it Sharp was calling time on them with orders to bed down, using what little they had in the way of comfortable bedding they jury rigged hammocks in the basement while two three man teams comprised of paras and regulars kept watch above.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3.<strong>

"Any one else hungry, I could kill for a bacon sandwich"

Williams gripped as his statement was reinforced by the growling of his stomach, picking up a leaflet Colins balled it up in his fist and tossed it at Williams head, "Shut up and drink something it will fool your gut into thinking you have eaten, going hungry for a couple more hours wont hurt you, besides I don't doubt you ate before you got here yesterday, Bakers been up on the roof down the street since we got here"

Williams gave Colins a sheepish grin as he shrugged, "S'pose so, but to be fair we ain't that used to it like you lot"

several more leaflets bounced off of Williams as the others joined in, "That's bullshit for a start, 1 Para is the SFSG teams main contributor, so don't be a pussy when you have been through only a touch less than us, you boys wouldn't be here otherwise"

Clarkson lifted his nose out of the book he had found for a minuet as he spoke, "They called you on it there Dom, no backing out now, ya Dumb ass"

not bothering with further comment Clarkson withdrew from the argument and returned to his book, wetting his thumb slightly as he turned the page.

As the rest began to resume their berating of the now red faced paratrooper, the phone began to ring, "What the bloody hell"

Roberts quipped as he swung his feet off the counter top and walked towards the phone, lifting the phone up he put it to his ear, "Hello", a raspy voice on the end of the line drew in a small breath as it began to speak.

"You have seven minuets to reach the end of station road, a helicopter is already in position to lift the team out, I would advise you move quickly as the Walkers in the area have already begun to converge on you location, that argument over a bacon sandwich was not very wise"

With that the line went dead, Roberts stared at the phone for a second before he turned round, screaming slightly he jumped out his skin as he came face to face with six dozen walkers pressed against the aged plate glass of the post office window.

"Move, Move, Move"

Davies cried to the collective gathering of men as he dropped to his knee and took aim at the window.

"I'll cover you, make for the back door Roberts take point, you took the call, you know what to do, NOW MOVE IT"

With that all 17 remaining soldiers bolted for the back door, Davies fixing his eye down the sights of his browning watched in tense horrified fascination as the glass began to crack, standing upright he kept his sights fixed on the window as he slowly edged back towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Stand by, Stand by, Stand by, Go

* * *

><p>Davies watched in morbid fascination as the spider web like fractures in the glass, bloomed outwards, the mass of writhing un-dead bodies sliding against the slick glass.<p>

The glass distended as Davies watched, the with a soft popping crack, that for all the tension in the room as disappointingly anticlimactic, the glass, broke.

Zombies poured into the room like water from a fish tank, sliding over one another as those beneath were pulverised, or sliced to pieces by the razor edged glass.

Calmly Davies quickened his backwards retreat, as he lined up shot after shot on any Zombie who was mobile enough to shuffle its way to its feet.

Grabbing hold of the thick oak door leading to the employ only section of the post office he swung the door shut, turning the key in the lock as he did so.

Leaning against the aged and slightly weather door, Davies struggled to get his breath back to normal, as he rested a false sense of security lulled him into inactivity, resting his head against the cool smooth surface he closed his eyes drinking in the still quietness of the corridor.

His eyes snapped open as the door heaved behind him, guttural moans bleeding through the woodwork as he jumped away.

The door shook as more and more of the cadaverous invaders threw themselves against the unyielding surface before them.

"So this is why he set it up, clever staff"

Davies had to appreciate the simplicity of the plan, putting expert professionals and regular soldiers into a situation where one group is of a better mental preparedness than the other, introduced hunger, thirst and a persistent enemy.

Then into the mix throw sleep deprivation caused by said enemy, you instantly get a fight or flight situation compounded by the innate sense of wrong caused by the 'Enemy' being walking corpses and the regular soldiers inability to process the situation.

All of this accomplished by thirty nine buildings and the soldiers placed in them.

Shaking his head he turned and raised is side arm again aiming dead centre of the door, he began to slowly back down the corridor.

Reaching the rear door of the building he was pleased to see the rest of the team in a defensive formation waiting for his arrival, in any other situation standard operating procedure mandated that any one on rear guard or who fell behind stayed behind for the sake of the rest of the team.

But this was different.

"We have four minuets to reach the helo, otherwise we are stuck in country for an undetermined duration"

The others nodded as Roberts slowly stuck his head round the corner and watched the Zeds clamour through the front of the building, "Right there is a information sign at the top of this street, I can see it from here, Jones your the smallest and fastest here, make it to the sign and find out where Station Road is"

Nodding the five foot nine corporal sprinted away, diving into the shadows of the alley way before making his way to the sign, Jones was wary of being out in the open like he was, although the Zeds had no teeth that was of little comfort to the diminutive soldier, the chance of secondary infection through saliva, blood, or cuts and grazes were all to real.

* * *

><p>Staring at the sign he couldn't help but laugh, drawing not only strange glances from his team mates but the attention of a nearby walker.<p>

The creature shambled towards the unaware trooper as he took in the details of the board before him.

Jones drank in the signs route as he plotted the teams course, as he stared at the polished surface a glimmering shape took his attention for a split second, then the smell hit him, the decaying stench of dead flesh and foetid offal, his stomach lurched as it invade his olfactory sense's.

In the seconds it took for the creature to amble another half foot, Jones's hand snapped down the hilt of his combat dagger and in one smooth arcing motion the blade slid through the lower pallet of the beast slicing its tongue in two, the blade surged upwards propelled not only by the strength of Jones's muscular frame but also the almost semi-liquid decomposing tissue that seemed to lubricate the passing slab of tempered steel.

Slicing up through the upper pallet of its mouth and deep into the lower cortex of the creatures brain, Jones watched in morbid satisfaction as any remaining signs of 'life' left the thing before him.

Dragging the blade free he grabbed a hand full of the things shirt and callously wiped the knife clean before releasing the creature and watching it hit the floor with a dull thud.

Jones made it back tot he group without any further incident, dropping to one knee he softly whispered the route and what he thought would be the quickest option.

"Right way I see it our best option is to find a way up on to the roofs of the opposite row and dead sprint along them, the street we need is actually at the far end of the road here, but with all the Zeds between us and it, well I don't think we have enough ammunition to take them all down, thanks to Johnny come lately and the parachute bunch"

Davies smiled at the quip,his grin expanding ever wider when he saw the look of disgruntled annoyance on the paratroopers face's, nodding in agreement with Jones he turned to the others looking at Sharp for confirmation.

"Sounds ok to me, one question though Jones"

The trooper raised an eyebrow at the other man, "What's up boss"

Sharp let a small smile curl his lips as he prepared his answer, "How we getting up there"

Jones simply pointed upwards in reply.

Nodding in appreciation, Sharp stood, "Not bad Jonesy, not bad at all, Right boys, high and tight, up the telegraph pole on the double"

the seventeen men scrambled to the eighteen inch wide post en-mass, Davies leaping upwards, latched his hands round the post as he planted his feet against it, then in a jerking shuffle quickly shimmied upwards.

The rest of the team followed in quick succession and one by one made the tense two minuet over hand run along the high tension cables to the roof.

Davies scuttled to the roof edge, glancing over it he blanched at the sight below; the roadway was awash with the mass collective necrosis that was the un-dead horde, forcing the bile and viscous vomit back down his throat he turned to the others.

"Do yourselves a favour lads don't look down there"

Davies slightly paled face betrayed the reason to the rest who drawn by simple curiosity clambered to the edge of the roof only to as one recoil in sheer disgust at what lay below.

The writhing mass of dead flesh seemed to glisten in the sunlight that bathed the mass of dead below, the twisting arms and snapping jaws made the tableau below all the more disgusting.

Pulling back from the edge the men checked their gear over.

The belt and vest kit they wore was the latest in tactical assault equipment combining, body armour, climbing harness, ammunition and storage pouches into one light weight rig designed specifically for the unit.

"Ok boys, one at a time, hook up and zip across to the opposite roof, double time it gentlemen we are running against the clock here"

Stepping up onto the raised edge of the roof Davies hoisted himself up and snapped the Carabiner over the high tension wire, then slowly hand over hand made the tense and arduous journey into the void.

His legs hung limp below him dragging down, pulling him deeper into the harness making it bite into the backs of his thighs and inner leg as he dragged himself hand over hand along the wire.

The Carabiner clicked over the spun threads of steel sending a steady vibration through him, that sliced a little more off his nerves the further he travelled gritting his teeth he pushed on.

Moving out head first along the cable, Davies dropped his head backwards feeling the blood rush into his sinuses making his head pound as he pulled himself out along the line.

His hands felt slick inside the cotton lined leather tactical gloves he wore, reaching his left hand up he curled his fingers round the cable just as his right gave out and slipped his grip vanishing in an instant.

Every fibre in his being tensed at that one moment where his irrational mind seized control and he waited for the soul crushing impact of his fifteen stone body slamming into the concrete below.

Looking up he saw he was still firmly attached buy his harness, sighing and cursing himself he reached up once more, grasping the cable and pulled himself ever further onward.

The moans and gnashing teeth did nothing to sooth his shattered nerves, he knew one more slip, one minor failure by him or his kit and he was as good as dead.

He had no problem dying, he just wanted it to be fore a reason not some stupid training mistake, to many good lads had lost it that way, he wasn't going to add to the list.

A wave of relief washed over him as he felt his feet graze the raised edge of the roof.

Turning his attention to the men across the way he grinned as he hoisted himself up and unsnapped the Carabiner letting himself drop the two feet back to solid ground.

Waving his hand above his head fingers splayed open in the all's safe gesture Davies waited for the rest to follow him across, turning Davies drew his Browning from its holster and stepped away from the wall, something was nagging him a small sliver of trepidation was worming its way up his spine and he just couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

* * *

><p>Sharp saw the movement and immediately stopped the others from moving off, Fisher paused hanging on the wire like a dried salami as he watched Davies cautious advance across the roof, swinging his legs up he locked his ankles over the cable taking the pressure off his harness; despite it being rated for in excess of double his weight he knew it was bad practice to rely solely on that for safety.<p>

Nervously he raised his arm to his face and checked the chrono timer on his watch, three minuets left until the chopper left without them and still sixteen men and over a quarter of a mile to cover, grinding his teeth together he swallowed a frustrated curse and resigned himself to waiting.

Mariani and Roberts exchanged nervous glances as Davies continued his sweep of the roof, they watched as Davies spun and dropped to one knee, his gun barking three well aimed quick shots, two walkers falling face first from a door way exit near him, "MOVE IT NOW, WALKERS COMING UP THE STAIRS EVERY ONE ACROSS NOW"

Davies echoing voice jerked an immediate response from them all, as Fisher sprang back to life hauling himself across the cable so quickly that his harnesses clip mount began to smoke slightly from the friction, the other sixteen men followed in rapid concession not bothering to wait for the rest to unclasp before jumping on and hauling themselves across.

Fisher dropped to a knee beside Davies his Browning up and firing before he had even said a word.

"How long we got Sam"

without breaking rhythm Fisher responded, "Two minuets thirty by my count then we are well and truly Fucked, Mag Change"

Fisher dropped the clip from his pistol, smoothly sliding another home in a well practised precise motion.

"That going to be enough time, we got about seven more boys to get over here, Mag out"

Fisher shrugged as he fired sending the shot off target slightly and watched as it hit the Zed beside the one he aimed at, "Possibly or we are going to be jumping to a moving Chopper"

Davies groaned as he fired off another three rounds dropping two Zeds and incapacitating another, he cringed slightly as he watched the round blast through the creatures throat and severe its spine; the Zed hit the floor, jaws snapping open and closed as its compatriots trod it into the floor.

Glancing over his shoulder he watched the last of the men un-hook himself from the cable and drop to the floor, "Right boys time to move", Davies snapped a shot of catching a walker in the head he watched in morbid fascination as the top of its skull vanished exposing the still semi function grey matter, the zombie stumbled slightly but stayed up right the glazed dead eyes stared balefully forwards as the unfortunate animated corpse was pushed aside by its fellows, as it was now seemingly unable to move, but unfortunately still very much cognizant of its un-dead life.

Turning on his heel Davies began to make a fast track to the three meter jump to the next roof top, but was stopped short when he heard the familiar retort of a nine millimetre Browning.

Turning his head in the direction of the noise he saw Fisher still on one knee desperately holding back the tide of un-dead, slipping his hand through the drag hoop of Fishers harness he pulled the soldier to his feet, "Come on Soldier WE ARE LEAVING", Fisher shook his head, a severe sense of De ja vu taking hold of him as he was pushed to the leading edge of the roof top.

Both men leapt the gap, time seeming to hang still as they sailed through the air, the Zeds behind them reaching out in desperation, Fisher glanced back to see several pitch head first into the void between the buildings.

Davies watched the flat grey expanse of tarmac covered roof top as it rushed up to meet his descending body, he went limp tucking his legs into his chest as he hit the floor. Rolling over his shoulder Davies was up and running before Fisher had even landed, seconds later Fisher was sprinting to his side, the howling faded as both men continued running flat out to catch the rest of team.

The eighteen man Squad stopped as one as they hit the far side of the final house, as thirty six eyes stared out at what lay before them time seemed to stand still in awe of the scene.

"Are they, is that" Kerr seemed lost for words as he stared into the sea of dead flesh, the entire intersection was awash with the un-dead, in the midst of it all sat the CH-178 helicopter, the rotors turning lazily as the pilot watched in detached boredom the milling mass of dead beyond the concrete and chain link barrier that surrounded the heliport.

"No way we are getting through that lot"

Turning to rest Sharp shook his head, "Kerr is right, we aren't getting through this lot, any ideas Lads, we have"

He pulled up his sleeve and stared at his watch, "one minuet twenty until he clears out and we are stranded"

Simultaneously Sheperd and Williams stepped forwards, a set look of utter finality painted on their stern features.

"We will draw them off, run interference among them and get a path open for the rest of you, we can make another three days here easy, its my fault your in this mess any way and Sheperd is our main path finder, so me and him will be fine, just drop us all the ammunition you can spare and we should be good"

The rest of the men opened their mouths to protest the decision as Williams raised his hand silencing them, "No questions, no comments this is a done deal, as I said this is my fault so you lot have no say, Sheperd is staying with me dunno why but he is, so where's the mags lads"

As Williams finished speaking a rising roar was heard as the sixteen team members opened the pouches of their vests the Velcro pulling apart as they dumped out their remaining magazines.

* * *

><p>Williams and Sheperd watched the ever increasing pile appear at their feet, then as if a switched was flipped the pair scrambled like mad, stuffing the magazines into the pouches on their stomachs and chests, looking at the others they nodded short curt acknowledgements and turned to leave.<p>

Stepping forwards, Davies stopped the two men, "Here take this" he held out his own pistol to Williams, as he glanced left and saw Woodrow do the same with Sheperd, "Give them hell"

With that Williams grinned cocked both pistols and left the roof top, the sixteen strong fire team didn't have to wait long for the show to start as both men burst from the doors below.

Williams and Sheperd burst through the doors like men possessed their pistols raised, flashes of light bursting before them as they fired emptying the clips in seconds, snapping their hands down they pistols were loaded and brought to bare so quickly that the one left watching couldn't even follow the movement.

They sliced through the mass of dead before them, the body's forming a path way of death as they cut they way through, Sheperd grinned as he fired a quote coming to him as he pushed ever onwards.

"Hey Williams ever heard the saying 'The road to hell is paved by the souls of the Damned'"

Williams glanced at his friend and shrugged, "Yeah don't know where from though, myself I prefer the one from Dante's inferno"

Sheperd nodded, "Abandon all hope all ye who enter?"

Williams shook his head, "Nah mate, Canto three lines fourteen and fifteen,"

Sheperd grinned and nodded as the men spoke in unison, "Here one must leave behind all hesitation; here every cowardice must meet it's death."

Sheperd glanced back at his friend, "Surprised I know that?"

Williams laughed the harsh bark surprising his companion, "A little, which were you"

"Cambridge, was studying medicine and English literature and language before I signed up as a medic, what about you"

Williams barked out a harsh laugh again, "Oxford, wanted to be a language teacher, but didn't quite make the bar, so I opted for a translator in the army, then paras caught my attention and here I am"

All through the conversation neither man had stopped their onslaught, spent magazines littered the path of the dead behind them as they pushed ever onwards.

Sharp, Davies and Woodrow watched the two men cut their path of destruction through the enemy, "Wow", was the only word uttered as they watched the two man fire team cut through the layers of dead like a blowtorch through butter.

They stood silent, ever watchful, patience although waning was held in check as they watched the mass of running and shuffling corpses, disappear off after the two men.

Taking their cue they made their way down the stairs and out into the crossroads below, the chopper pilot was still stood boredom plain in his features the Marlborough cigarette hung from his bottom lip, a wisp of the tar filled smoke curling up into the crystal blue sky.

He silently watched the sixteen remaining trainees sprint across the open ground towards him, reaching up he drew on the cigarette one last time before flicking the glowing paper covered stick of tobacco away, the embers glowing and drifting off it in a rainbow of orange sparks as the cigarette spun end over end, to land with a soft hiss in a small puddle ten feet away.

Turning he climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter and began to fully power up the machine.

The team scrambled up the chain link fence like ants over a cake, flipping over the top of the reinforced wire and landing in a short crouch before sprinting for the doors of their ride to freedom.

Hopping into the co pilots seat, Davies donned the headset and dialled in the radio before glancing over at the pilot who ignored him completely.

"Oi Twat, you going to give us any sign of actually being at home or what, we need to radio through to base plate and let them know we still have men in the field"

The pilots head languidly pivoted in the direction of Davies voice, as Woodrow and Sharp, ushered their men into the helicopter.

In a voice laced with boredom and a slightly Cornish lilt, the pilot replied, "Fine, fine, channel three four three authorisation code, nine ten six three, Alpha, Romeo, Delta, ask for Colinson call sign Vatican he is the section chief, only one higher than Baker despite Ranks, Baker is overall head of the task force.

Now if you gentlemen don't mind I am going to take off and get us out of here, my dinner is getting cold"

As the pilot began to push the helicopter to take off speed a browning nine millimetre appeared beside his head the muzzle pressing painfully into the man's skull just above his eye socket, "We, my son, aren't going anywhere until we are told to, do you get me sunshine?"

The pilot mutely nodded as Hooper pulled the pistol away his left hand gently tapping the man flight suit covered shoulder.

"Good lad, now sit there and be quite while we wait for the call"

Colinson sat at his desk the neatly prearranged piles of paperwork sitting in front of him, inwardly sighing he reached up and took the first sheaf of papers from the stack, "Damned stuff will be the death of me"

he subconsciously run a slim yet masculine hand through his combed onyx black hair, as he stared at the title on the docket he held.

He pulled out a stamp from his bureau draw and pushed it into the red inked pad, sighing he once more flipped open the folder, the picture of Jefferson stared up at him, the square jawed Glaswegian was one of the original members of the BZTF and as much as Colinson hated to admit it one of its first casualties.

The red stamp came down and imprinted the crimson ink across the A five image of Jefferson, DECEASED, snapping the file closed Colinson set it aside with a very heavy heart.

Picking up the next he felt the salt sting of tears beginning.

Flipping it open he stared into the face of yet another former comrade, stamping he snapped it shut and set it aside one after another he stamped and snapped them closed until all eighteen folders were finished he moved over to the second set.

A small smile graced his face as he flipped them open picking up the second stamp from his bureau he set it against the ink pad.

"Feels better don't it"

Colinson jumped slightly as he looked up, standing in the door leant nonchalantly against the frame was Sergeant Tufo, shoving himself off the door frame Tufo strolled into the room.

"These boys are going to be good, can guarantee you that not seen a finer lot since we had Jefferson and his lot, what were they designated Templar weren't it"

Colinson nodded at Tufo as he watched the man pull the chair out from the front of the desk, dropping into it he placed his booted feet on the top of the desk.

Colinson stared at the photo infront of him, inking the stamp he pushed it against the page, the box at bottom blazing with crimson red letters.

APPROVED, nodding in appreciation Colinson snapped the folder closed and dropped it into the filing cabinet next to the desk.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he leant back in his chair, shifting slightly he smiled staring at Tufo, "So Sergeant to what do I owe the pleasure"

"We have a call coming through on the secure line, they're asking for you, its S.A.U Relic and the R.R.T team, they apparently have two men still in the field, so they want to know their next move"

Colinson nodded again, "I see"

shifting in his seat Colinson rose to his six foot height and strode across the room, sliding open a teak panel he pulled out a digital radio receiver.

"Vatican calling Relic, this is Vatican calling Relic, respond Relic"

Davies placed his hand to the button on the panel, "Vatican this Relic, we have men in the field, permission to retrieve missing men and evacuate back to Olympus"

Colinson turned from the radio, looking at Tufo he searched for an answer, the man simply shrugged, "Don't look at me mate, its your call, you are Vatican after all"

Colinson nodded, "Fine" pressing down on the transmit button he spoke into the microphone, "Relic this is Vatican, Permission granted, bring our boys home"

Tufo grinned, "Told you they were good, Jefferson's lot didn't have this level of skill or tenacity, it was what did them in out in Africa, that and fact it was a miss diagnosed level four the walked into, these boys on the other hand, well, you'll see"

Colinson gave him a slightly sceptical look.

Tufo smiled knowingly as he stood up, "See ya later Colinson, the rest of us are heading down the pub later, I'll leave a pint for you at the bar"

Colinson smirked, "See you there"

With that Tufo turned tipping a sarcastic salute as he strode out the room, whistling Widespread Panics song Pilgrim to himself.


End file.
